Kanan's past
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: This is my story after my Master's death. Hera helped me and since the moment I met her I loved her, and She made it too, but it was a dark time. Sit down and see (read) what happened to me
1. the loss

Hi guys I can't promise I will upload a lot of chapters but I wanted to do a fic about our crew's past. Let's start with Kanan's past since the moment he lost his Master

Enjoy it!

Chapter 1: The pain of the loss

CALEB DHUM'S POV

I was with my master, fighting against a lot of bunty hunters on Ryloth, but something unexpected happened. Our friends, the clones started to shoot us. My shoulder got hurted.

I shouted but I heard Depa, my master, shouting at me

-Caleb! Run!

-No way Master!

-Do it! It's an order

-I can't, I won't let you alone against them!

-It doesn't matter, RUN NOW!

I obeyed, and I started to run. I hid behind a rock to watch from there how my master was fighting, but what I saw destroyed my heart

She got death with thousands of shoots on her body

-Nooooo!

The clones started to run and coming for me.

A green girl shouted at me

-Come here!

I went with her, she looked good. I jumped where she was and she closed the door. We were underland.

-Who are you?- I asked, crying

-My name is Hera, What is yours?

-From now, It's Kanan. Kanan Jarrus. It's my new name

-But it's not your real name, isn't it?

-It's not. My real name was Caleb Dhum

-Hera Syndulla. I am a pilot. We can travel to other planet, I am escaping too

-I join, I have to escape. How old are you?

-Fifteen and you?

-Me too

-We are going to be great friends

-Thanks, Hera. Don't doubt that

They went to a big ship

-What's that bucket head?

-His name is Chopper, my co-pilot, but you can help me too. I will teach you how to drive my ship

-Sure, I would love it!

I was sad, but she was amazing. I knew that we would be friends

To be continued


	2. loving

-Kanan! Nose gun, now!

-Ok!

I ran there and started to shoot other ships that were following us

Suddenly I saw blue lights and I knew we were in hyperspace now. I went to the cabin where Hera was waiting with Chopper

-Nice shots but you need to learn more about my ship just in case

-In case of what?

-In case that you would need to go out

I kept in silence

Go out? What that means? However I sat in the copilot's chair.

We were watching each other, she is so beautiful

-Hera, can you tell me how old are you?

-16 and you?

-17

She smiled at me…. Whoa… She's great….

-Kanan? - I heard her interrupting my thoughts

-Yeah?

-What are you going to do now?

-I…I guess I have to find a purpose to live- I didn't know what to answer. The tears started to fall upon my cheeks ….No… Not now!

She saw me sad and without expecting it, I felt her embrace. Warm, Comfortable, Sweet

I gave back the hug, but tried to repress the cry in my throat

-Don't do that. If you need to cry just do it. It's not healthy save those emotions in your heart- she whispered in my ear

I obeyed her and I started to cry in her shoulder. After a few moments we released each other

I tried to control the dismay. She took my hand in kind of comfort

-Come- she said suddenly- I need to rest. I will show you your new room

-Thanks – I whispered

She guided me to a little cabin with a comfortable bed I entered smiling and drying my face, pushing away the tears on my cheeks.

-It's amazing, Hera. Thank you

She smiled

-I'm glad you like it. I will turn off Chopper. If you need something, I'll be in the room in the left

-Ok. Have nice dreams

-Thanks, Kanan. You too

I closed the door and started to see my new room. I went to the bed and I slept in it

 **DREAMS**

 _-Caleb…?_

 _-Master?_

 _My Master and I were there, where she got dead_

 _I see she's alive but with wounds on her body_

 _-It's your fault Caleb… You are week_

 _-No, please_

 _-You even changed your name. Are you ashamed for your failure?_

 _-Master, I'm sorry_

 _-It's too late… You don't deserve that lightsaber_

 **END DREAMS**

I woke up shouting

-Noooo! Master! - My breathe turned fast as I sat at my new bed

I calmed down and took my saber.

I saw a few crates down of my bed.

 _You don't deserve that lightsaber she said…._ Then I have to hide it

END.


	3. new member

I put my lightsaber in one of the crates. A wave of tears had fallen upon my checks

I went out, hungry and thirsty but Hera was in middle.

-Kanan? Are you alright?

-I'm fine

-Don't lie, you are crying!

-Just a nightmare

Hera sighed. I looked down and tears still falling. I felt something warm, soft like rose's petals

Was she kissing me?!

I opened my eyes, surprised but I closed them and followed her. It's a little fast but it's like we met years ago. I took her face and we start to do it passionately. We both stopped to breathe, but still with our foreheads touching each other. We barely opened our eyes to see how we were. I hugged her and she did the same. I definitely love her.

 **TWO YEARS LATER…**

We're already a couple. We're not marriage yet, but it's something. Every day we got more allies fighting the empire. An awful voice sounded in the comm. Vizago. He's so hateful…

-Hera and Kanan, I have intel for you. Lasan has been destroyed. Go to see if there are survivors and if you find them tell me.

-Why?

-Because I need that information for a lasat in here with me that is working for me.

-Ok

We put the ship in hyperspace, or better said, Hera did it. We arrived and landed. When we went out we saw and gasped in same time as we saw only one lasat. We ran to see. It was male. He was barely alive and too hurt

-Hera, prepare the Ghost we need to bring him there

-Sure, love

She ran. I took him. He made a groan, grunts and opened his big eyes

-It's ok, buddy, I am trying to save you

-Who are you?- he whispered

-I'm Kanan Jarrus. Come on, my friend. We need to get out

I heard something. A shoot?!

-Let him there!

It was a blond man, pointing us. We were already in the ramp. Chopper shoot him. He fell in the floor, as we went in.

I put him in the medbay and started to heal him

-What's your name, buddy?

-Zeb….Garrazeb Orrelios, but call me Zeb- he said. The lasat started to cry- thanks for saving me- he whispered

-Hey, don't be ashamed to cry. - Hera said and hugged him, surprising the lasat. I love when she does that, so sweet. The lasat cried in her shoulder. I put my hand on his shoulder in kind of comfort.

After a few minutes they got separated. I wanted to ask him

-Zeb, would you like to fight against the Empire?

-After what happened I will

-Great, then you are in

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Rescuing the explisive girl

Guys! Sorry I've been too busy! Now I'll make you feel all emotions together because someone else will join!

 **7 years BBY**

We were on a mission. Zeb is so strong. He hits easily the troopers. Hera was mostly the time talking with Fulcrum, that man/woman assigned us a new mission. A bounty hunter girl was looking for us just for talk. Who was this? I thought

We went to Mandalore to find her. The coordinates were right. We saw a house burning and I couldn't see anyone. We went out of the ship to help if someone survived. We heard a shout that put us goosebumps

-Mum! Dad! Please! Noooo! Don't take them! Nooo!

-C'mon! - Hera said. She is nicer every single day.

We ran to see a little was maybe 15 or 16

-Hey! Kid, come here!- shouted Zeb. A stormtrooper was about to shoot her but the lasat hit him to save her-Run! There are my friends! Now!

The girl obeyed. We took her to the Ghost

Zeb came too after kick some troopers. The girl was still crying. She had short and brown hair and her armor was white and red. Hera hugged her. I love when she does that.

-Come here girl- we said helping her to seat in the kitchen and to eat something

-What's your name kid?- Zeb asked suddenly

-S—Sabine… "sniff"…and yours?- she said still crying

-Zeb, those are Kanan and Hera and that bucket head it's Chopper. They rescued me too.

-I wanna take revenge…The empire ruined my family. They are captured and my sister left me behind, she thinks I am dead.

-Now we are your new family, we will take care of you Sabine

-You fight the Empire right?

-Yeah- I said

-I'm in. I wanna fight. Hera, can you help me to paint my hair? I need paints.

-Of course. Do you have an especial abilities?

-I can make artistic explosions

-Great, that's enough, I'll show you your room

-Fantastic, Thanks

 **Three hours later…**

Hera and I were talking in the kitchen.

-How do I look? - said Sabine

She had a blue and orange hair, her armor had pink, violet, orange and more colors to describe. She looked great

-Amazing Sabine, very nice- said Hera smiling

-Yeah it's amazing Sab

-Thanks guys and thanks for rescuing me

-We will take care of you always. Welcome to the family

 **End.**

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIC. LET COMMENTARIES


End file.
